Batallas De Sexo El Maestro Pokémon vs ?
by lsg23412
Summary: Son Ones Shots de nuestro querido protagonista Ash Ketchum con varias chicas en diferentes situaciones (Las historias originalmente son en inglés y yo traduje los capítulos el crédito es para el autor original)
1. Momento Único En El Bosque

Ash camino por los bosques de la ciudad de Santalune simplemente tomando un respiro de viajar con sus amigos, quería tiempo para si mismo tal vez si tenia suerte y se alejara lo suficiente como para poder masturbarse y obtener este impulso de el.

10 minutos mas de caminar lo encontraron debajo de un gran árbol, se sentó y se desabrocho la cremallera del pantalón sacando su polla y comenzó a masturbarse. Cerro los ojos gimiendo su placer, una imagen de Alexa muy desnuda vino a su cabeza.

"Alexa" El gimió corriendose en la mano suspirando de placer. Abrio los ojos para limpiarse cuando vio a la única persona a la acababa de llamar parado frente a el sonriendo. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras intentaba cubrirse, pero antes que pudiera, Alexa se arrodillo entre sus piernas y tomo su polla acariciando suavemente.

"Sabes Ash, estoy muy halagada de que pienses en mi así. ¿Que tal si te muestro como se hace realmente? Hmmm..." Dijo apretando su mano alrededor de su polla y acariciando mas fuerte y mas rápido, la cabeza de Ash cayo hacia atrás apoyarse contra el árbol detrás de el gimiendo cuando el placer comenzó a reconstruirse en la boca del azabache.

"¡Oh, dios Alexa! ¡Ahhhhhh!" Ash dijo y luego se quedo sin aliento cuando ella tomo su polla en su boca, ella giro su lengua alrededor antes de comenzar chupar y sacudir la cabeza. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que el la agarrara por la cabeza y la bloqueara en su lugar mientras el entraba en su boca. Una vez que dejo de correrse, Alexa levanto la cabeza tragando y luego se lamió los labios asegurandose de que lo tuviera todo.

"Mmm, sabes tan bien Ash. Mi turno ahora" Dijo quitandose todo menos su cinturón y sus botas, intercambio lugares con Ash que ahora estaba de rodillas frente a su posición de pie / inclinada contra el árbol. Ash se deslizo mas cerca inclinandose para tomar una pequeña lamida de su coño, antes de atacar a su coño con todo su fuerza, obligando a Alexa a sus dedos de punta que chillaban de placer y sorpresa.

"¡Oh Dios, Ash! ¡Si, chupame mas! ¡Oh, si!" gimió ante los sentimientos que este joven de 10 años le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo, jadeo cuando metió dos dedos en su coño. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás gritando su orgasmo, se dejo caer contra el árbol, le sonrio a Ash que estaba lamiendo los jugos en su cara.

"¡Fue increíble! Nunca me había corrido tan duro, ahora que tal si realmente lo hacemos" dijo sonriendo mientras empujaba a Ash sobre su espalda y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, ella levanto sus caderas un poco llegando a una linea polla a su coño. Ella se estrello gimiendo ante la sensación de su enorme polla en su apretado coño, movió su cuerpo hacia arriba y hacia abajo, yendo mas rápido y mas fuerte cuando sintió el nudo de su estomago comenzar a formarse de nuevo.

Ash gimió cuando ella golpeo su coño contra su polla, ella estaba apretada y cuando ella comenzó a moverse mas rápido, el estiro y agarro sus senos jugando con ellos. El tiro de ellos y los masajeo observandola marchitarse mientrs ella lo montaba, jadeo cuando ella se inclino y comenzó a besarlo. Sus caderas a empujar hacia arriba y hacia abajo mas rápido igulando su ritmo antes de que ambos gruñieran su orgasmo, Alexa se aparto de sus caderas y se estremeció cuando su orgasmo descendió lentamente de su altura, pero antes de poder moverse estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas empujadas desde atrás.

"¡Oh Dios, Ash! ¡Si!, follame mas duro! ¡Alli mismo, si!" Grito cuando la golpeo mas fuerte y mas rápido hasta que no pudo mantener el ritmo y estaba gritando su liberación mientras el entraba a ella disparando su semen dentro de su útero. EL se retiro, la volteo y se empujo de nuevo, acelerando el ritmo y haciendola gritar de placer mientras la golpeaba una y otra vez

"¡Alexa! ¡Estas tan apretada, joder si! ¡Me voy a correrme!" Grito golpeando una vez mas ella rompiendo sus caderas y encerrandolas en las suyas antes de correrse en su coño de nuevo gimiendo cuando su semen abandono su cuerpo y se cubrió el coño con el. Ella gimió con los brazos colapsando sobre sus antebrazos, su culo aun se corría por los intensos orgasmos que Ash le había llenado en su cuerpo.

Ash lentamente retiro su polla y cayendo a su lado cerrando los ojos y respirando pesadamente, abrió violentamente su ojo derecho cando sintió Alexa se acurrucaba en su costado. El sonrio cerrando su ojo otra vez y envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su hombro mientras ambos se relajaban despues de su intenso amor.

"Ash? Creo que escuche a tus amigos llamar, tal vez deberíamos vestirnos y ambos nos dirigímos por nuestra cuenta por ahora" Alexa dijo lentamente levantadose gimiendo mientras su cuerpo protestaba por el movimiento, Ash sonrio también levantandose y limpiandose luego se vistió. El sonrio mientras la veía limpiarse y vestirse, Alexa se dio la vuelta y encontró a Ash viendola vestirse

"Asi que ese fue el mejor sexo que he tenido, y no me importa volver a hacerlo en algún momento siempre que nos encontremos a continuación. ¿Que piensas de esto mi joven amante?" Dijo acercandose a el, inclinandose, dandole un apasionado beso, sonrio asintiendo antes de darle un beso corto antes de separarse y dejaron sus caminos hasta que se volvieran a encontrar.

Ash volvió a sus amigos, le preguntaron por que se había ido por 3 horas y el solo dijo que necesitaba pasar un tiempo a solas y tomo una siesta por error. Mientras los amigos volvían a su viaje, Ash no podía dejar de pensar en la próxima vez que vería a Alexa y las horas de amor que iba a tener.

FIN.


	2. Diversión En El Baño

Delia Ketchum suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos.El agua caliente calmó su dolorido cuerpo.Ella tuvo un día largo y duro con su hijo de regreso.No es que a ella no le gustara que su hijo estuviera en casa, pero el niño estaba lleno de energía y se estaba haciendo mayor.Este pensamiento la hizo fruncir el ceño.Ella miró su cuerpo y notó que estaba en una forma razonablemente buena.Sus pechos eran una talla D con algún hundimiento en ellos.Tenía un poco de barriga regordeta, pero llegó con la edad a pesar de que hizo todo lo posible para ejercitarla.Sus piernas todavía estaban tonificadas y tenía un poco de bronceado por trabajar al aire libre.Estaba tan ocupada examinándose que no oyó abrirse la puerta del baño ni tampoco la puerta de la ducha.Sentio dos manos en sus pechos lo que la puso alerta.

"¿Que está pasando?" Preguntó ella.

"Relájate mamá, solo quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí" Ash le susurró al oído.

Delia todavía estaba un poco tensa cuando sintió el cuerpo desnudo de su hijo presionando contra el suyo.Ella sintió su dura polla entre sus nalgas.Dios, la tiene muy grande.

"Relájate mamá, déjame hacer todo el trabajo", dijo Ash con calma.

Amasó y pellizcó los pechos de Delia con habilidad experta y Delia no pudo ayudar, pero dejó escapar un gemido.

"Oh Ash, eso se siente bien" murmuró ella.

"Es sólo el comienzo", dijo Ash.

Luego giró a Delia y la empujó contra la pared.Él se arrodilló y chupo su coño con hambre.Delia se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió que la lengua de su hijo se movía dentro de ella.Ella agarró la cabeza de Ash para sostenerlo allí.Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que sentía tanto placer.

"Ash, Ash, haz que mamá se corra.Oh, haz que se corra mami "gimió Delia.

Ash detuvo el ataque de su lengua y metió dos dedos en su madre y comenzó a atacar su clítoris con su lengua.Esto causó que Delia llegara al clímax.Sus rodillas estaban débiles por su poderoso orgasmo.Ella no había culminado así en siempre.

Ash lamió los jugos que rezumaban de su madre antes de seguir besando y lamiendo.Tocó un poco su ombligo y luego llegó a sus pechos.Se tomó su tiempo en los pechos de Delia.Él los acarició.Los lamió.Los chupó.Delia gemía otra vez mientras su hijo trabajaba sus pechos.Ash evita los pezones de Delia, arqueando su espalda tratando de forzarlo en la boca de su hijo.

Ash se rió entre dientes.

"Eres una puta o sientes que tu hijo este chupándote los senos ", dijo.

Delia sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban ante esto y quería negarlo, pero fue entonces cuando Ash fue por sus pezones.

"Oh, sí, soy una puta, soy tu puta Ashy" Delia gimió mientras apretaba la cabeza de Ash contra su pecho.

Ella se vino una vez más y sus rodillas eran como gelatina.Probablemente se habría caído si Ash no hubiera puesto un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Ash se movió y pronto miró a su madre a los ojos.

"Hora de follar" dijo.

Antes de que Delia pudiera decir que no, Ash agarró una de las piernas de Delia y la levantó hasta su cadera.Apuntó a su polla y la empujó. Delia sintió que su coño se expandía.Señor, se sentía bien tener una polla en ella otra vez.Hacía mucho calor y ella podía sentir cada vena.Era tan grande, mucho más grande que su marido, el padre de Ash.Una vez completamente incrustado en su madre, Ash sonrió.Él era un hijo de una puta.Luego comenzó a retirarse lentamente, haciendo que Delia gimiera en protesta.Una vez que solo la cabeza de su polla estaba todavía dentro, entonces la empujó de nuevo hacia adentro.

La cabeza de Delia se echó hacia atrás y gimió ruidosamente.Ash continuó de darle profundo a su madre .Delia estaba en una bruma de placer.Ella no tenía idea de dónde aprendió Ash a follar así, pero él era bueno, no, genial en eso.

"Estas tan apretada mamá, malditamente apretada" Ash gruñó.

Delia sonrió y trabajó sus músculos internos un poco para agarrar mejor a Ash.

"¡Maldita sea!" Ash jadeó.

Luego empujó a Delia más fuerte contra la pared y levantó sus piernas para que tuviera que envolverlas alrededor de su cintura.Una vez hecho esto se fue a la enzó a golpear a Delia fuerte y rápido.

"Oh, Ash, Ash, Ash, follame, follame" gimió Delia.

Ash inclinó la cabeza y lamió los pechos de Delia.Él iba a hacer que ella viniera una vez más antes de que lo hiciera.Delia se quedó sin aliento mientras su orgasmo la inundaba.Ella se relajó y Ash tuvo que sostenerla.Disminuyó el paso, ya que quería que su madre estuviera consciente cuando sintió que su semilla entraba en ella.Así que redujo el ritmo de su marcha hasta que Delia se despertó.

Delia se despertó sintiéndose cansada pero refrescada.Era un sentimiento extraño tener, pero también emocionante.Luego se da cuenta de que Ash todavía estaba en su vagina a un ritmo lento.

"¿Te has corrido ya?" Preguntó ella.

"No, quería que estuvieras despierto cuando lo haga", dijo Ash.

"¿Entonces que estás esperando?Ven correte en tu mami "delia ronronea.

Ash sonrió y comenzó a aumentar su ritmo.Sintió que sus bolas se apretaban y con un último empujón entró en su madre.

"Oh, cariño, eso fue encantador" Delia cantó.

Ash jadeó un poco, pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.Acababa de tener una de sus fantasías hecha realidad.Se había follado a su madre.Sacó con su polla ligeramente floja.

Delia lo miró y se lamió los labios.Luego se puso de rodillas y manos.Ella comenzó a acariciar la polla semi dura de Ash.

"Creo que mi Ashy merece una recompensa" dijo Delia con una sonrisa.

Luego puso la polla de Ash en su boca y comenzó a lamerla y chuparla.

Ash apretó los dientes cuando sintió que la lengua de su madre trabajaba en su polla.

"Maldita sea mamá, qué bien lo haces", se quejó.

Delia sonrió alrededor de la polla de su hijo.Ella meneó la cabeza y luego decidió probar algo que solo había hecho una vez.Ella empujó la polla entera de Ash en su boca.Ella sintió que golpeó la parte posterior de su garganta.Los músculos de su garganta comenzaron a trabajar mientras tragaba una y otra vez.

Ash gimió.No tenía idea de que su madre supiera cómo hacer una garganta profunda.No sabía cuánto iba a durar con esto.

"Mamá, me voy a correr", advirtió.

Esto solo incrementó los movimientos de Delia y pronto el semen de Ash salió disparado por su garganta.Ella tuvo que retroceder un poco y la semilla de él llenó su boca.Ella se lo tragó todo y limpió la polla de Ash.

"Gracias Ash, necesitaba relajarme", dijo Delia con una sonrisa.

"En cualquier momento mamá, en cualquier momento", dijo Ash.

FIN.


	3. Una Recompensa Digna De La Realeza

Lady Ilene camino en silencio a través del castillo hasta donde estaban ubicadas las habitaciones de invitados. Estaba en una misión y nada la detendría. Esta noche era la única noche que tendría que hacer esto y no iba a fallar. Encontró la puerta que estaba buscando y la abrió tan lentamente como pudo. En su interior se escuchaban los suaves ronquidos del ocupante. Se arrastró y cerró la puerta. Una vez dentro, se quitó el camisón y entró. Se arrastró a la cama con la persona, se agachó y comenzó a acariciar la polla de la persona. Ella sintió que se endurecía y sonrió al sentir el tamaño y el peso de la misma. Sí, esta iba a ser una buena noche.

Luego metió la cabeza bajo las sábanas y comenzó a chupar la polla. Ella giró la lengua y meneó la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Ella podía escuchar los gruñidos y gemidos de su víctima mientras se lo chupaba. Ella sintió que su polla se contraía y pronto su boca se llenó con su semilla.Esto despertó a la persona.

"¿Quien es? ¿Lady Ilene? "Ash Ketchum preguntó sorprendido cuando encendió una luz.

"Hola Ash, es costumbre que la reina recompense al ganador del torneo", dijo Ilene.

Ash tragó saliva mientras todo lo que podía hacer era mirar los enormes pechos de Ilene. Se veían tan bien.

"Dime ¿te gustan?, Ash, son todos tuyos esta noche", dijo Ilene.

Ash se lanzó hacia ellos e Ilene cayó de nuevo en la cama. Ella jadeó cuando la boca de Ash se aferró a uno de sus pezones. El chico definitivamente tenía alguna habilidad. Podía decir que una de las manos de Ash estaba trabajando su otro pecho mientras que el otro jugaba con sus pliegues. Pero eso no duró cuando él hundió dos dedos en su centro mojado.

"Oh mi dios" Ilene se quedó sin aliento.

Ash siguió chupando el pezón de Ilene, acariciando el otro y follando con su dedo. Luego cambió los senos y se fue chupando el otro y buscó a tientas el que había chupado. También aumentó la velocidad de sus dedos y agregó un tercero también.

Esto fue demasiado para Ilene y ella se vino con un grito. Ella estaba jadeando por ello. Ella nunca había venido así antes, no con otros.

Ash no estaba hecho. Su polla estaba dura de nuevo y quería algo de ese dulce coño real. Arrastró a Ilene hacia él y metió toda su polla dentro de ella. Ilene no estaba lista para esto y gritó mientras estaba estirada. Claro que los tres dedos que tenía dentro la ayudaron a aflojarla un poco, pero no era nada comparado con el tamaño de la polla de Ash.

Ash cogió a Ilene duro y largo, luego lento y suave. Alternaría sus golpes para mantenerla en el borde. Cada vez que ella se acercaba, él frenaba solo por su maullido en protesta. Estaba disfrutando inmensamente de esto.

"Por favor Ash, hazme que me corra", le rogó Ilene.

"¿Cuáles son las palabras mágicas?" Preguntó Ash.

"Por favor Ash, por favor" le rogó Ilene.

"No, las palabras mágicas son 'Ash cogeme, necesito tu semilla'", dijo Ash sonriendo.

Ilene tragó saliva.

"Cogeme, necesito tu semilla", dijo suavemente.

"No puedo escucharte" dijo Ash inclinándose.

"Ash, cogeme, necesito tu semilla", dijo Ilene un poco más fuerte.

"Todavía no puedo escucharte" dijo Ash.

ASH, COGEME MALDITA SEA, ¡NECESITO TU SEMILLA! "Gritó Ilene.

Ash solo sonrió y comenzó a golpear con fuerza dentro y fuera de Ilene. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Ilene viniera y vio una luz blanca antes de desmayarse.

Cuando despertó, Ash la miró con una sonrisa.

"¿Descansastes bien?" Preguntó.

Ilene asintió.

"Bien, porque aún no hemos terminado. No me he venido todavía ", dijo Ash.

Ilene se sorprendió. Ash no había llegado todavía. ¿Cómo fue eso posible?

"Tengo una gran resistencia y puedo durar bastante tiempo. Espero que puedas sobrevivir "dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Ilene gimió ligeramente.

Ash luego la giró para que estuviera sobre sus manos y rodillas. Él todavía tenía su polla dentro de ella todo el tiempo. Una vez en posición, Ash comenzó a arar desde atrás. Ilene cayó de sus codos por la fuerza de los empujes. Nunca había sentido tanta fuerza. Su coño estaba convulsionando y ella sabía que iba a venir.

Lo hicieron en esta posición hasta que finalmente llegó Ash. La dejó descansar un poco, luego avanzó y colocó su polla entre los pechos de Ilene. Encerró los dos grandes globos de carne alrededor de su polla y comenzó a bombear. Ilene ayudó a lamer la cabeza de la polla de Ash cuando salía de sus enormes pechos. Esto continuó hasta que se corrio Ash. Su semilla cubrió la cara de Ilene.

Ilene lamió lo que pudo conseguir cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

"¿Que está pasando aqui?"

FIN.


	4. ¿Quien Era Ella?

Ash se despertó y solo encontró oscuridad. Le llevó un tiempo darse cuenta de que tenía los ojos vendados.

"Hola, ¿hay alguien allí?", Gritó el entrenador.

"Veo que estás despierto" dijo una voz suave.

La voz sonaba femenina y eso alivió un poco a Ash.

"¿Quién está allí, quién eres tú?", Preguntó Ash en un tono curioso.

"Oh, no necesitas preocuparte Ash". No voy a morder. A menos que me quieras a mí también ", dijo con una risita.

"¿Pero quien eres tú? Tu voz me suena familiar, pero no puedo ubicarla "preguntó Ash.

"Ahora no será divertido si supieras quién soy ahora", dijo bromeando.

"¿Uh?" Dijo Ash.

"Olvídalo, vamos a hacer negocios", dijo.

"Negocios, ¿qué negocios?" Preguntó Ash.

"Oh, vas a saberlo pronto" dijo ella roncamente.

Ash tragó saliva. No estaba seguro de si debería estar emocionado, atemorizado o todo lo anterior.Se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado atado a una silla. Intentó salir de sus ataduras, pero descubrió que eran demasiado apretados para él.

"No tiene sentido luchar, las cuerdas están atadas fuertemente. No vas a ir a ningún lado ", dijo con un tono bajo al final.

Ash sintió su pene endurecerse por el tono. No quería ponerse duro ya que todavía estaba un poco asustado de lo que podría venir. ¿Todo esto era un truco de algún tipo? Él no estaba seguro. Luego sintió que se le quitaban los pantalones junto con sus calzoncillos revelando su polla.

"Oh Ash, qué hermosa polla tienes. Voy a disfrutar chupando tu semilla de tu polla ", dijo.

La polla de Ash se estremeció sobre ella, luego una cálida boca pronto la engulló. Ash siseó y sus caderas se sacudieron hacia arriba.

"Oh, mierda" Ash gimió.

"Todavía no, Ash, quiero probar tu semilla" dijo y luego volvió a chupar.

Ash gruñó y gimió cuando la chica, sea quien sea, le chupó la polla. Sintió su lengua girar alrededor de toda su longitud. La lengua fue maravillosa. Pero eso fue solo una parte de eso. Sus dientes rozaron su piel de su polla y eso le envió escalofríos por la espalda. La saliva empapó la polla de Ash y algo goteó y aterrizó en el suelo.

Pronto fue demasiado y Ash desata su corrida. Le llenó la boca y le corrió por la garganta. Ella trabajó su boca y garganta para evitar que la semilla se derrame. Ella no iba a perder un poco de eso.

"Mmmm, sabes tan bien. Podría acostumbrarme ", dijo.

Ash estaba jadeando. El sudor se estaba acumulando en su frente y su camisa se pegaba a su cuerpo. Diablos, ese fue un orgasmo duro que tuvo. Él nunca llegó tan duro antes.

"Ahora Ash, es hora de que devuelvas el favor", dijo.

Ash todavía estaba un poco confuso por su orgasmo hasta que su nariz percibió el aroma de algo que nunca antes había olido. Luego sintió que algo húmedo le golpeaba la cara y la boca.

"¿Qué?" Ash preguntó antes de ser sofocado.

"Usa tu lengua Ash". Usa tu lengua y lame mi coño "dijo jadeando.

Ash no tuvo otra opción. Sacó la lengua y probó lo que consideró amargo pero fuerte. No era horrible en absoluto, pero no era algo que bebería todo el tiempo.

"Ven ahora Ash, ponle un poco de empuje". Quiero empapar esa bonita cara tuya "dijo con un poco de molestia.

Ash gruñó y comenzó a ir a por todas a pesar de que nunca había hecho esto antes. Sintió más presión cuando una mano lo empujaba más fuerte hacia lo que estaba comiendo. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que respirar por la nariz ya que su boca estaba preocupada. Su nariz estaba acariciada por la suave pelusa de lo que sea que fuera. Su nariz se frotaba contra una protuberancia dura que causaría que la chica jadeara.

Ash se dio cuenta de que esto la excitaba más. Cómo se imaginó eso era que cuanto más líquido rezumaba desde donde estaba su boca cuando su nariz frotó la protuberancia.

"Oh Ash, eso es, utiliza tu nariz para frotar mi clítoris", dijo.

Ash no sabía qué era un clítoris, pero pensó que era importante para lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, ya me voy a correr!", Gritó mientras apretaba la cabeza de Ash contra su centro.

Ash casi perdió el conocimiento debido a la falta de oxígeno cuando lo que finalmente se eliminó estaba jadeando y, si se veía a sí mismo, vería que su cara también estaba roja y que su rostro estaba cubierto de un líquido claro.

"Déjame limpiarte, entonces haremos que esta fiesta funcione", dijo.

Ash sintió una lengua acariciar su rostro y siguió hasta que todo el líquido extraño desapareció.

"Ahora es el momento", dijo.

Ash sintió un peso en sus muslos y pronto su dura polla, que se había endurecido por el baño de lengua que había recibido estaba envuelta por algo húmedo, caliente y apretado. Gruñó mientras tragaba su polla. Cuando ya no pudo entrar, pronto se eliminó y volvió a entrar.

Ash estaba gruñendo y moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de los movimientos. Podía oír los pantalones, gemidos y gemidos que venían de la niña. Deseó poder ver quién era esta persona que le estaba dando tanto placer.

"Por favor, déjame verte", rogó Ash.

"¿Dónde estaría la diversión con eso?", Dijo ella.

Sintió una especie de líquido en sus muslos y hacía calor. Los movimientos continuaron aunque fue más rápido y más difícil hasta que con un último empujón hacia abajo dejó escapar un gran grito mientras sus jugos vomitaban. Ash vino duro también. Su carga se disparó directamente al centro de la niña, a su útero.

"Eso se siente tan encantador Ash", dijo mientras acariciaba la cara de Ash.

"¿Puedo verte ahora?", Preguntó Ash jadeando.

"Pero me gustas así. Confundido, caliente y en mi ", dijo en broma.

"Por favor, quiero. No, necesito verte ", rogó Ash.

"Muy bien", dijo ella.

Le quitó la venda y le tomó un poco de tiempo a Ash para ajustarse a la luz después de estar en la oscuridad por tanto tiempo. Cuando recuperó la vista, solo pudo mirar en estado de shock.

"¿¡TÚ!?"

FIN.


End file.
